Eidolons
, a powerful fire Eidolon]] Eidolons are the personification of natural disasters and phenomena. They're as old as the world itself and despite looking like humans, they possess tremendous power and are incredible fighters. Testament, an organization seeking to bring the 2nd Ragnarok, developed a way to control these beings and use them to boost their own combat capabilities. The player can equip one Main Eidolon and up to five sub Eidolons for party. Their ATK and HP values will be directly added to the active Soul's and Kamihime's ATK and HP. All Main Eidolons equipped under any party will be available to other players (Support Eidolons), as long as they are of different elements. Aside from the default sharing method of your parties, you can also specifically choose which Eidolons you share with your friends & to the public for each element. This feature is available in the 2nd tab of your profile page, under Status. It is highly recommended to set your support Eidolons here, as many veteran players judge which friends to keep based on the Eidolons shown. This also allows you put Eidolons with an elemental bonus that does not match their element in the relevant tab to share. (ex: Echidna gives both a fire & dark elemental bonus, despite being a dark Eidolon. If she is the highest percentage you have to offer, you would want to put her in both the fire & dark tabs, so that any friends can easily see and select her bonus.) __TOC__ Support Eidolon Initiation of any Quest will bring up the Support Eidolons selection menu. The menu always contains six tabs (one for each element) and each tab contains up to six friend Eidolons and up to six non-friend Eidolons. Both friend and non-friend Eidolons will have their Eidolon Effects activated in addition to the player's own main Eidolon. Friend Eidolons are able to be summoned at the start of the battle by the player, however non-Friend Eidolons will start with maximum cooldown like the rest of the active player's Eidolons. Summon Attack Each Eidolon possesses one Summon Attack, an ability capable of hitting all enemies. SSR rarity Eidolons (and some SR rarity ones, such as Vine) can also apply an effect when summoned. There is a wide range of possible effects, like lowering the defense on enemies or healing the team. Summon attacks, like Soul/Kamihime abilities have a cooldown and the stronger the attack is the longer the cooldown will be. Sometimes, after defeating an enemy, a stopwatch will drop, which will reduce the cooldown of the Main Eidolon by 5 turns. If the Soul is defeated, the player will not be able to summon any Eidolon until the end of the battle or until the team is wiped out and an Elixir is used. The damage does not scale well. At early game, it can take take down a full wave of enemies, but as the player progress through the game, the damage becomes less and less relevant. On the other hand, the effects always stay strong. Not only can it debuff all enemies or buff the entire party, it also stacks with most Soul/Kamihime abilities. Eidolon Effect Eidolon Effects are passive abilities that affect the Soul and Kamihime of certain element. Only the Main Eidolon and the Support Eidolon chosen can affect the active team. Eidolon Effect will increase in strength every time a limit break is applied, irrespective of the current level of the Eidolon (unlike Kamihime). As only the Main Eidolon may contribute its Effect, the maximum number of Eidolons worth keeping for Effect usage is 8 - one per Element, and Anzu/Sleipnir for increased drop rates. Since some SSR Eidolons buff multiple elements at once with their Effect, the number needed may be even smaller if they are of SSR rarity. It is worth noting specifically that the strength (and by extension, limit break level) of the Main Eidolon is the only way that players can directly boost the viability of other players. When deciding between boosting the strength of Eidolons or Weapons based on limited resources through the Material Exchange system, Eidolons should always be given first priority. Due to practical reasons, most players will already be utilizing some parties for different team setups. If this is your case, use spare parties to equip either an Eidolon with a strong atk+ bonus effect for the current event, or current day's SP quest weakness element, or Anzu/Sleipnir for boosted drop rate effect. These are the Eidolons which should be given special consideration and prioritized for Limit Breaks. Preferred Eidolon Element A Kamihime will receive 10% bonus stats from an Eidolon of their same element. Example: Kamihime A & B are Light, Kamihime C & D are Fire. You have 2 Light Eidolon, and 4 Wind. Each Eidolon has a base stat of 500 HP & 2000 ATK. Kamihime C & D would receive 3000 HP & 12000 ATK, not benefiting from any elemental bonus. (500/2000 x 6) Kamihime A & B would receive 3100 HP & 12400 ATK, receiving 10% more stats from the 2 Light Eidolon. (550/2200 x 2) + (500/2000 x 4) Note: This bonus does not show on the Eidolon tab, as the bonus is for Kamihime of the same element. It will instead be noticeable in the total power at the top left of your game window, and on the character screen where Kamihime are shown. Bonus Points with +56 bonus points.]] Occasionally, Weapons or Eidolons may arise from Gacha draws, with a +1 orange number inscribed on them. These bonuses can be transferred to other weapons, Eidolons or Kamihime by using the one bearing it as modification fodder. Each + increases Attack power by 3 and HP by 1. The maximum bonus is +99 for +297 Attack and +99 HP. Note that these bonuses are best left on weapons and eidolons since they'll buff the entire team instead of a single Kamihime. Enhancing Level Eidolons can only be enhanced through the Enhance system. Using another Eidolon of the same Element will increase its EXP provision by 50%. Enhance-Material Eidolons are demarcated with the text overlay on their image. They are superior in every way for Enhancing purposes to non Enhance-Material Eidolons. Limit Breaking Eidolons can have their max level limit raised by Limit Breaking them with an identically named, identically ranked Eidolon. Note that N rarity Eidolons cannot be used to Limit Break R rarity Eidolons of the same name as they are of different rarity ranks. The level limits of the various rarities are as follows: ''* Diabolos and Bugbear are currently the only SR Eidolons that have Harem scenes '' Eidolon List Category:Eidolons